


A Thrilling Night

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Goosebumps (2015), Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Actor dressed as slappy, Begging, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Glove Kink, Im so sorry R.L Stine, Inspired by my own experience, Multiple Orgasms, No Penis In Vagina Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Reader is third wheel, Technically not goosebumps, Vaginal Fingering, couples arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: (Name) is sick of her "friend" Madison constantly arguing with her boyfriend over the slightest things. She just wants to enjoy her time at the horror fest but she soon discovers being alone is better. Especially when a rather handsome Slappy the Dummy scare-actor decides to keeps her company, and he keeps her company more ways than one.





	A Thrilling Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I just had to write this out because there were a couple of Slappy actors walking around who were actually hot. I might wanna fuck a dummy. Idk. I had my "friend" come with me and she brought her boyfriend and honestly, I don't really want to be friends with her cuz she was literally causing so much drama and if I talked to her boyfriend she would get jealous and like pull him towards her. It was majorly aggravating but when I was alone, especially when Slappy was walking with me to find them, it was a lot of fun.

The amusement park was a wonderful place. Giddy laughter and thrilled screams of joy howled in the air. The delicious smell of popcorn, pretzels, and cotton candy swayed in the wind.

During the fall season, the amusement park stayed open to celebrate Halloween. They had several haunted houses set up amongst the other year-round rides and hired actors to travel around the park as monsters. Their job was to scare the guests to make them have a scarily good fun time.

Fun time.

You wished.

Being the third wheel of a couple was incredibly awkward, especially to a friend who you barely knew. Madison would be set off by the slightest things and seemed to become jealous of you if you got too talkative to her boyfriend.

Already she had three breakdowns and you were surprised her boyfriend was able to handle her. Maybe because she was his ride home for the time being. She had threatened to take that away from him after apparently some girl had stepped in between him and her after getting off a roller coaster.

You just continued onwards as they bickered. Yet soon she'll have his arms wrapped around her as they make out in line. Many times you wanted to say something about PDA being inappropriate and especially awkward in tight, crowded lines, but you kept your mouth shut.

You didn't want to cause any drama and she was your ride home too. Unfortunately, Maddy got mad once again over her boyfriend not buying her a pretzel. They were silent with an awkwardly tense and frustrated tension. Always being the optimist (and desperately wanting to end the tension) you noticed the line for the teacups ride was rather short with only three people.

"How about we go on the teacup ride?" You suggested.

"Do you want to babe?" Her boyfriend asked. What even was his name? Jonathan? Daniel? Who knew, Abby only called him by endearing names.

"I don't know!" She spat at him as if he just insulted her.

"I'll go on by myself if you guys want to do something else." You said so sickeningly sweet.

You honestly wanted to ditch them, Madison was severely bipolar and rude to her man and how he was able to put up with it you honestly didn't know.

"We'll go with you." She finally said.

"All three in a cup or...?"

"Sure. Why not?"

You nodded and stepped into the gated area. Red metal bars sticking out from the ground warping a long and curving pathway. Instead, you merely ducked under them until you arrived at the employee woman waiting for riders with her blue colored height marker.

"How many?" She asked.

"Three." Her boyfriend answered since he was in front of you two.

She let you guys slip past her onto the ramp leading to the ride. You saw most of the teacups were taken so you settled for the closest cup. Each cup was decorated in a traditional checkerboard pattern with gold accents. It had a metal ring in the middle to hold onto but it didn't affect the turning.

Maddy and her boyfriend climbed into it first and already they both took up so much space. Her boyfriend was incredibly tall so his long legs took up much space and Abby was...well she had a bit of a rough issue when it came to her very poor diet.

After some maneuvering though you all were finally able to squeeze yourselves in. That's when the ride began and next thing you knew you were being thrown and twirled around. You actually thought for a second you may fall out at how intense the spinning and sudden turns were.

The rides' pattern seemed to revolve around a figure-eight pattern with small loops attached to it to add more fun and twirls. More than a few times you actually thought you were going to slam into another cup but last minute the ride had pulled you back giving more thrill to the rider. 

Well others were shouting in delight or chuckling, you were full out giggling. The atmosphere of your friends–"friends"–changed and soon they were laughing along with you. Everything was an intense blur but despite the breakneck turns you could see a small crowd was forming.

At last, the ride ended and the teacups continued to twirl. Your's especially until with the help of the operator you were able to stop it.

"We should do that again!" Madison said, suddenly in a great mood.

"Totally, but I'm gonna go get my own teacup this time." You announced.

You were able to wobbly stand up and step out onto the yellow area that the operator warned you about. If you were to step on the dark grey circular area around the cup you would most likely take a harsh fall from it spinning underneath your feet.

Honestly, you were too uncomfortable on that ride being so close together, but you knew if you didn't recommend stepping out Maddy would probably get upset again.

She already did when you and her "hubby"—as if they'd ever marry—went on a balloon ride that gave the riders the control to spin their balloons as fast as they wanted.

Maddy was feeling sick so she went onto a different one but you and he wanted to go as fast as possible. Sure enough, you were going VERY fast, so fast, the operator had to stop the ride mid-way because he was hearing concerning noises and had to shut it down for an hour.

Then she made a big fuss about it giving you both the silent treatment and even crying well you were waiting for another ride. You just wanted to yell at her how childish and foolish she was behaving, but you kept your tongue, unfortunately. Later that night you had found out she had actually posted on her Snapchat story that she was upset because she was feeling "left out".

You were only on the ride for not even a minute! You could only wrap your head around that she was the easily jealous type and maybe had some personal issues she needs help with. And not just from her so-called boyfriend kissing her every minute.

You swung over to the next teacup well the ride attendant let on a couple of adolescent boys who judging by their Fortnite shirts, were probably about 10, 12 years old. Well you were sitting there you saw Abby giggle at her boyfriend kissing her cheek well glancing your way.

Really? You wanted to vomit at her pathetic jealousy. You looked away into the walkway as you heard shrill screams of terror followed by a chainsaw. No doubt another scare actor chasing after a group of teenage girls.

They honestly were scary looking and intensely in character. There were a few clowns, zombies, a couple of Buffy-type vampires, and so much more walking around all bloody and in full SFX makeup. They usually stayed around the haunted walk-ins to scare guests who weren't paying attention or showing signs of fear. Earlier you had wanted to go through the haunted hotel but Maddy was too scared to go through the haunted attractions and her boyfriend stuck with her like a dog to its master.

Well you were waiting in the line you had actually gotten scared by one of the vampires when you had your back turned to the gate. You had noticed a presence behind you and next thing you know you looked over and saw his ugly mug rather close to yours and screamed.

He laughed and continued onwards once again scaring another guest judging by the male shout of fright. At least the scare actors had strict rules to cause fear but not touch anyone. Especially if they had those overpriced light-up necklaces that guests were told kept the actors from scaring them.

Sometimes though the actors were in too much of a character to care about the blindingly bright blinking light. You sighed realizing you had zoned out, the operator was still looking for others since it was just you, the two lovers, and the gamer boys.

That was when you noticed him.

You spotted something black and white out of the corner of your eye. It looked like he was dressed as a...Slappy doll from Goosebumps? It seemed like it with his dummy-like makeup and finely dressed suit with a red bow tie. Most of his features were blurred to you from how dark it was. But he seemed to just be standing there with his hands folded in front of him staring at you.

Was he staring at you?

A few girls walked around him showing signs of fear but he continued to just stand there as still as a statue. You cautiously raised your hand and gave a half-hearted wave to him. Instead of waving back or showing any signs of noticing you at all, he walked away.

Was that supposed to be a scare actor?

They usually weren't allowed to scare people on the rides, they could in line but they couldn't go on the rides themselves.

You were just utterly confused.

"Alright, everyone! Let's make some noise!" The operator shouted.

The small crowd cheered, but the Fortnite boys' intense screeching surely made up for several other people. The ride began again and the earlier fear you felt vanished as you found you much enjoyed being by yourself in a teacup. Your rear slid all over the smooth hard plastic material, your skirt barely helping you as you were practically whipped all around it creating more of a thrill.

At last, the ride ended and you were out of breath from the intense giggles you let out. Abby asked if you could do it again but because of a small line forming, the operator suggested you head back in line. You eagerly hopped off and rushed for the exit having adrenaline and dopamine pumping through your veins.

Just what you needed after a long and treacherous week.

You looked around the sidewalk for the dummy but he was nowhere to be found. Though there were chainsaw noises followed by several screams of fright.

God, you loved Halloween.

You hurried over to the line and quickly stepped back in as the love birds followed shortly after. After yet another ride around you finally continued to wander for a different ride.

However, Maddy, of course, had to make things difficult.

"Did you see that bitch step in front of me! Why didn't you do anything about it?!"

Oh dear God.

You shook your head as her boyfriend rightfully defended himself that it was only one person who got in between them when they were exiting and it wasn't as big as a deal as she was making it out to be. Of course, that just made her even angrier and she came to a full-on stop ripping off her necklace as she started shouting at him right then and there.

At that point, you were tired of them and would rather prefer to buy an Uber home. You wandered for a bit until you arrived at a cleared spacing where there was no one around for whatever reason.

Probably because everyone wanted to go to the haunted walk-ins before the park was to close. You found a stone bench and sat down with a heavy sigh. You curled your knees to your chest as you listened to the Halloween music playing softly over the radio.

They probably won't go looking for you. They might but you didn't want them to find you. Maddy's driving was terrible anyways, she drove at least ten miles over the speed limit and especially went WAY TOO FAST in rural neighborhoods.

Yeah, maybe an Uber driver would be better. You were too frustrated with both of them at this point.

In the silence, you suddenly heard the tapping of footfalls against the brick walkway. You gazed up from the ground to see who it was, almost immeadiately a gasp escaped your lips.

It was Slappy, the Dummy actor that stared at you during the ride. Under the dim lighting, he appeared eerier than before, especially since he seemed to be coming your way.

Closer and closer he stepped, his polished shoes clicking against the bricks. You swallowed harshly and unfurled in case you needed to run. He suddenly stopped at the bench and fluently sat down beside you.

He crossed his right leg so his ankle was over his left knee and leaned forward, resting his chin on his fist. He was staring intently at you as if he was waiting for any of the smallest signs of fear.

"Hi?" You finally spoke.

"Why so glum?" You honestly weren't expecting him to speak and actually flinched from surprise. His voice sounded like a rip off Mickey Mouse who smoked a pack per day.

You shifted over away from him a little.

"I-I'm not sad actually, I'm actually having a great time," You said with a soft smile.

"Then why are you alone?" He leaned towards you and you shifted uncomfortably.

"My...friends were arguing and I was getting tired of it." The word "friends" left a sour taste in your mouth.

"Don't let them ruin your fun, doll"

Doll? You couldn't help but chuckle as you felt yourself blush from the nickname. Doll, how funny since he was the doll.

"It's fine. I still had an amazing time."

You felt your phone vibrate and dared to look down at it in your lap. Sure enough it was a text message from Abby questioning where you were. You slid it back into your bag, you didn't want to talk to her right now.

"I saw you when you were on the teacups. You are beautiful when you smile."

You were sure by now he could see your intense blush under the dimness. Your heart was pounding under his gaze and...were you honestly getting turned on by this dummy actor?

He was honestly flirting with you. But was it to make you feel better or was he actually interested?

Slappy moved closer so he was nearly shoulder to shoulder with you. You could see his white-colored eyes that stood out against the black rings on the edge of the contact. You swallowed harshly and squeezed your legs together. You tried to make it subtle but this dummy seemed to see right through you.

He seemingly smirked at you, but it was impossible to tell under the latex mask.

"Thank you." You muttered softly. You noticed a lock of hair had slipped into your vision and tucked it back behind your ear.

You were sure he could hear your heart pumping. It thudded against your chest in such a strange way. Was it fear or lust causing you to feel this way?

"I-I should really get going." You blurted.

You stood rather quickly causing you to stumble a little as you saw dots. He reached out to take your wrist but you figured he only did it to keep you steady, though they weren't allowed to touch the guests. His white silk gloves felt oddly satisfying against your skin.

"I'm fine." You assured.

You tried to pull your wrist out of his grip but instead, he tightened his grip. Before you could question his intentions he pulled you back and you stumbled into his lap. An embarrassingly sharp gasp escaped your lips from the unexpectedness of it. As soon as your legs touched his dress pants he immediately wrapped his arms around you. There was a bump under his trousers...unless.

You tensed and let out a much softer gasp, but you could still hear him chuckling.

"I love hearing you gasp because of me." He chuckled next to your ear.

How could he still be using his Mickey Mouse voice to talk so dirty and yet it still turns you on? Were you a sick creep? A sick-minded kinky individual?

"What are you-what?"

You shuddered feeling his glove hand slide up your leg until he arrived to your skirt. His other, meanwhile, slid up from your waist to your chest to gently grope one of your breasts. You let out a soft moan but quickly reclaimed your senses.

"H-How dare you! You-You perverted creep!" You shouted struggling to get free from his grasp.

You wanted to make a scene to gather attention but there was still no one.

Had the park closed already? Wouldn't they have sent out an announcement over the intercoms? No, there was still music playing over the radios.

"Don't pretend you don't want the same thing, dear." He grinned.

"I-" He was right. You did want him–no that was your lust. You didn't want him! You just wanted to find Abby and continue on with your night.

"Let me go!" You snarled.

"That's what your mouth says," He reached under your skirt to press two fingers against your panties–you bit back a moan–they were already nearly soaked, "But your body speaks otherwise."

He found your clit and continued to use his two gloved fingers to rub it over your panties. Your face couldn't have gotten anymore redder as you bit down on your lower lip to keep from letting out your pleasured moans.

"Why are you wearing such a short skirt? Were you expecting to get fucked?" He spoke low in your ear.

No, you had worn a shorter skirt than usual because you liked the way it made you feel–it gave you the confidence to feel sensual. You had made sure to pack an extra pair of leggings in case it got too cold for you to wear them, but you had decided to continue to hold out despite the goosebumps scattered across your legs.

Oh, how you regretted your stubbornness.

You gasped as he lifted your skirt up to reveal your panties that were by now completely ruined for the rest of the night. He chuckled and slid them down your legs to your knees.

"P-Please–not here." You begged, looking around.

"Why? You don't want anyone else to see you being fucked by Slappy?" He pinched your bare clit and you whimpered.

You always had fantasies of having sex in a public space. Behind an alleyway or perhaps in the bathroom, becoming horny at the thought of someone walking in to find you being fucked. It made you so wet. But they were just fantasies, you were single and had too much humility to do something so dirty.

"You seemed to get more turned on at the thought of someone walking in on us." He chuckled.

"No!" You whimpered.

He took off his glove with his teeth before returning to your pussy. He began rubbing your bare clit and you let out a rather loud cry. You quickly covered your mouth with your hand.

"What was that sweetheart? You sure seem you want somebody to come." He chuckled.

"I-I don't." You whimpered.

He was incredibly talented when it came to getting you off. He would rub your clit before giving it a couple of light pinches and finally a few pats then continue all over again.

"Tell me, dear, are you a virgin?"

With that, he stuck his finger into your pussy and you wailed behind your hand as his finger bumped into your hymen.

"So you are..." He grinned.

"Please... don't..."

"If you be a good girl and beg me to finger you I won't pop your cherry." He purred.

"N-No!" You shook your head violently struggling but his finger was too deep inside of you to get off his lap.

He stroked your g-spot and your struggle ended as you tensed. With a low moan, you came, your climax slamming into you like a thrown bag of bricks. Slappy moaned feeling your silky wet walls squeeze around his finger. Your cum stained his pantsuit but the dummy didn't seem to mind.

You slumped against him letting out harsh puffs of breath from exhaustion. You had masturbated before but never had you had such an intense orgasm like that. You drunkenly rolled into his collar bone smelling his sweet cologne that only made your head spin faster.

Just when you thought he was done he stroked your g-spot again. You gasped and stiffened once again.

"I-I already came!" You wailed.

"But I'm not satisfied." He answered.

He slipped in another finger and continued to pound his fingers against your g-spot. You bit your lip but moans kept slipping past your teeth.

"P-please."

"Please what?" He chuckled.

"Please stop! Please!" You sobbed. Tears started to stream down your face and slide down your neck.

"I do believe we had a compromise..."

Compromise? You gasped as he stabbed at your hymen stroking it.

"Please! No!"

"You know what to do, doll." He grinned.

"I-" You choked feeling him slide his gloved hand under your shirt. He pulled your breast out gently massaging it as well as rolling and pulling on your nipple.

You choked and sobbed wailing under your hand. The white silk against your sensitive nipples had made it hard to think. He pinched your nipple harder and you cried out.

"Well...?"

"I-I can't think-please just stop!"

He slipped in a third finger and the sucking noise of your pussy inviting them in willingly just made your orgasm approach faster.

"Please...please...don't take my virginity away. Please..." You managed to form between chokes for air.

"And?" He pressured scissoring his fingers.

You sobbed as tears streamed down your flushed cheeks like rivers. It was amazing the heat of your face didn't cause them to evaporate.

"Please...finger me..." You muttered out of embarrassment.

He tapped your hymen and you gasped, "What was that?"

"Please..." You swallowed, "Please finger me...please..."

"You'll have to be more detailed than that sweetheart." He chuckled.

No! You sobbed realizing the embarrassment–the humility you'll face.

"I can't." You sobbed.

Slappy growled and suddenly wrapped his hand around your throat. You choked feeling his gloved fingers restrict your airways. Your hands moved up to claw at his hand but his grip was bruising.

"Now...say what I want to hear." He snarled and began rubbing his clothed erection against your rear.

Your eyes rolled back as you felt your walls clench preparing for another orgasm–he ripped his fingers out with a wet squelch causing more cum to spill onto his trousers.

You openly wailed at his cruelty. You were so close. He quickly pushed his fingers back in and continued his brutal pace slamming his fingertips against your wall and grinding against you.

Just when you were close to orgasm again he pulled out. He did this a couple more times until at last when dots clouded your vision and your head swam with the only thought of cumming, you snapped.

"Please!" You cried and he loosened his grip the slightest to let you talk without a rasp,"Please fuck me with your fingers! I wanna feel you pound my pussy with your long, thick fingers please!"

"Good girl. Do you promise to come back to me?"

"Neh! I-Ill come back. I'll be your sex slave! I'll be your whatever but just please let me cum!" You wailed.

He flipped you around to face him and whispered good girl before brutally fingering you, his thumb rubbing against your clit. You threw your head back as you came with a scream, Slappy bit your shoulder leaving a harsh bruise as a reminder. You felt like you had died and went to heaven.

Slappy moaned as he felt cum stain his trousers. You were definitely a keeper. He released his teeth from your flesh, as soon as he did he felt you were leaning backward. He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you towards him so your cheek rested against his shoulder. You had fainted on him.

It amused the dummy at how much power he had over you. You continued to shiver and shake from post-orgasm bliss. He noticed a flashlight in the distance and thought quick. The dummy slid off his jacket and wrapped it around you to hide the stains.

"Is everything alright?" The staff member asked.

He continued in his rip off Mickey Mouse's voice, "Yes, she is fine just cold."

The staff seemed to be frightened of him and hesitantly nodded before leaving. Slappy chuckled as he tucked your utterly ruined panties into his pocket. He pulled out your phone and called for an Uber. He continued to hold you until he, at last, got a text message letting him know the Uber had arrived.

He then carried you out to them. The driver, of course, questioned him why he was carrying you, but he merely explained you were cold. With that, you were shipped home.


End file.
